Season Three: Rewrite
by ScreamChosen
Summary: Buffy and Angel do things a lot differently this time.
1. 3x4 Part 1

**Disclaimer-** Eh, nothing is mine, unfortunately. Jossy-boy owns it all.

**Summary-** Buffy and Angel do everything a lot differently this time.

**Rating-** Hm...R, PG-13, y'know me. Just be warned and cautious while reading. LOL

**Pairing-** B/A o' course! B/A shippers rejoice!

**Time line-**Season 3. Im not sure if I'll go farther then that, but for now, just season 3.

**AN-** These are re-writes. Im writing the way they, one-either should have been or two-would have been. This way, Im making everybody (including myself) happy.

_**Beauty and the Beasts (3x4)**_

Pete grabbed Buffy by the shoulders and held her upright for a spilt second before smacking her, sending her sprawledagainst the cold, hard floor. She was done for. She knew it. For a moment she just lay, awaiting the final blow from overly strong Jeckyl/Hyde creation. They had been fighting for what seemed like forever, and he didn't seem to be tiring. He had bloodied her lip, and even gave her a bruise along her upper arms and it seemed as if she hadn't left even the smallest mark on him. Suddenly, she heard a primal growl, one that got her hot, bothered, wet, made her feel love, and a now new feeling–relief. Her savior. But...how did he get out. Fear crossed over her features when she first glanced up at him. His game face was in place, and he looked angry. So angry, that it seemed as if he was about to tear her in two. But it wasn't her he was staring at.

Pete.

Buffy moved out of the way and Angel made his way past her, his loud, angry growl startling Pete as he advanced on him. Buffy watched in shock and amazement as Angel fought against the foe she found almost impossible to give damage to. Before she could blink, Angel had Pete on his knees, and was in the process of strangling him. Buffy physically flinched when she heard the sound of his neck breaking, and stared as his lifeless body hit the floor...no longer looking like the monster he had created.

Sighing with extreme relief, her brief feeling was cut short when she saw Angel staring at her. She stood to her feet, and continued to stare into his dark orbs. His vampire visage changed back to his human face right before her eyes. He seemed pained–so pained. She wanted to grab him and just kiss the pain away. He made his way over to her, slowly, the manacles around his wrists clanking as he walked. She backed away from him slowly, but, one word stopped her movement dead away.

"B-Buffy?"

Before she could speak, or even react, he fell to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist and sobbing onto her stomach. Her own tears flooded her eyes as she heard his sobs, and his constant chanting of her name.

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through the small hairs on the nape of his neck. He was back. Finally, the Angel she knew was back. Not some primal, violent beast–her Angel. On her fingers she could feel the dirt and soot of hell, proof of where he had been. The proof was on him, all over. Even though she wasn't a vampire, she could smell that he was bleeding; she was used to the scent. He was dirty, and obviously they had tortured him; pained and violent–now pained and harmless. She knew he wouldn't hurt her now. His angry, frightened wrath was over, and now she had him back.

"Shh, shh, baby, it's okay. Im here now..."

She couldn't help but want to comfort him. Want to take care of him. She untangled his arms from around her and dropped to her knees in front of him. He took no time to think; his arms were around her once again and his head was then buried in the crook of her neck. She held him there, holding and caressing him as he got used to the feel of her. His hands ran up and down her back, caressing her backside and then he grabbed her hips, not violently, but with enough strength that he had lifted her up and cradled her body against his to the point where they couldn't tell who started and ended where.

Her hands clutched at his shoulders when he grabbed her, and she didn't miss the hiss of pain that came from him. And as soon as it came, it passed, and he continued to feel her. Buffy looked down at her hands, and saw the burn and whip marks under her palms. She gasped softly and dipped her head down, gently caressing the skin of his shoulder and neck with her lips. She slid her hands from his shoulders to his chest, and then wrapped her arms around his waist. He was real.

A few of his ribs felt broken, and a few caresses, he shied away from her, but she knew it wasn't her, it was what he went through. Buffy let out a sigh; a small sigh that let out all of her emotions, and rested her head against his, cheek to cheek. She breathed lightly into his ear, and then spoke to him.

"I love you."

She heard a small, low growl, then felt his tongue against her neck. Her stomach clenched and she shivered with anticipation. She wasn't sure if he was going to bite her or not but if he was, she was sure it would feel as good as he made her feel.

"I-I love y-you."

- - - - - - - - -


	2. 3x4 Part 2

_This part is rated R for sexual content. _

_**Beauty and the Beasts 3x4**_

"It's just water, Angel. It wont hurt you."

Angel stared at the tub from the far corner of the room, his knees to his chest and his body shaking violently. She tried to get him to go into the tub and get washed up, but he was afraid for some reason. She brushed his hair back from his forehead, and watched him lean into her touch. She knew that he would, or she hoped he would, feel comforted by her. She smiled slightly, happy that he was trusting her more and more. His eyes raked up her body, finally landing on her face, staring into her eyes. He could see the love in her eyes and he knew that he could trust her. Water wont hurt. He began to stand slowly, but found it hard to get his balance. She took his arm, gently, so she didn't scare him with a harsh or sudden movement, and helped him to stand.

"Buffy, Buffy...B-Buffy..."

She heard him saying her name, but she was there, she was holding him, what was wrong? Did she hurt him? She didn't yet realize that her name was the only word of the English language that he remembered. His arms were wrapped around her as she led him, awkwardly towards the tubs edge. Shakily, Angel looked down at the clear water, seeing the steam rising from it, then looked down at himself and at her; they were both clothed. She sighed softly and turned to him, knowing he could stand on his own if need be, and tugged on the button of his pants, undoing them. He watched intently as she undressed him, slightly confused by her actions.

Inside her, the circus was putting on the best show of the century, and they wanted Buffy to feel every trick they performed. Her hands shook as she unzipped the fly of his pants and she hesitated when it was time to pull them down. She looked up at him and saw the confusion that marred his beautiful features. Reaching a hand up, forgetting her task for the moment, she stroked his cheek soothingly, softly, telling him she would cause him no harm. His look of confusion turned to a look of contentment, which pleased her immensely. She smiled softly, and then pulled away, returning to the task at hand. She took a deep breath and began pulling them down.

She knew he had no underwear, and she knew she would have to get on her knees at _some _point to get the pants off of him. Closing her eyes briefly, she swallowed, feeling her blood rushing to her face and breasts, leaving them flushed. Angel's eyes looked down at her, seeing the new color enter her cheeks, and the flesh that her v-neck shirt exposed to his gaze. He whined softly, and Buffy's eyes met his once more. _He probably just wants you to hurry. Stupid, stupid! _Her mind cursed at her as her head moved down again and pulled at his pants, pushing them down his hips. Her heartbeat sped up when his erection sprang forth and Angel whined again. _Yeah, he wanted you to hurry alright. He wanted you to see that! Okay, you can stop drooling now._ His pants were stuck at his knees, the cloth not exactly made for people who weren't able to take them off themselves. Great, just great.

Slowly, she got down on her knees, just like she feared she would need to, and pulled them down the rest of the way.

"Lift up your foot, Angel."

Her voice barely made it about a husky whisper. The wetness between her legs increased when, as he did as she told, his cock moved closer to her face. _Steady now..._ Buffy pulled the cloth from below him once both his feet were free, and then looked up. _It's right in front of you, just stick your tongue out slightly and..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by another one of Angel's whines. He whined once more after he got her attention and thrusted himself towards her face, telling her what he wanted. She knew her panties were soaked, and she knew he probably smelt it. With a shaky sigh she shook her head, her neck craning so she could meet his eyes.

"I cant, Angel. We...we cant risk it."

Another high-pitched, pitiful whine came from his throat and another thrust followed. Buffy almost cried at the sound and at his actions. But she knew she had to be the strong one. He wasn't in his right mind, he just came back from untold torture, it would be taking advantage of him. And not only that, the bigger problem; the curse.

"Im sorry, Angel..."

She whispered as she stood on shaky legs, her lust and arousal getting the better of her. When she finally got control of her emotions, she looked up at Angel again, his eyes were glazed over with lust and he was staring at her. The pink hue returned and she reached out to him, wanting his hand. He took her outstretched hand and felt her pulling him towards her, leading him to the water.

"Go ahead, Angel. Step in, I'll help you."

He did as told once again, and slowly with her help, eased down into the water. He hissed and growled, not to growls that used to frequently turn her on, but a pain-filled growl, telling her his wounds were worse then they seemed to be. Once he was sitting, and the water engulfed him, he eased back more, the pain slowly subsiding. She shushed him softly as she ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. Baths were for relaxing, and she wanted him to do just that. A soft purr erupted from deep within his chest and she smiled, she couldn't help it. He was still her same, old Angel in some ways. The other ways...well, she'd just have to help him with that.

She grabbed the sponge and soap that had been there for god knows how long and dipped them in the water, getting ready to wash him. He watched her and whined again. Why wasn't she in with him? She stopped what she was doing when she heard the sounds coming from him, and glanced over at him. His eyes her pleading to her.

"What's wrong, Angel?"

He whined softly once more and moved to the farthest end of the tub, making room. She knew then. She nodded and stood, placing the objects she first took back where they previously were and pulled her shirt over her head. Even though she couldn't make love to him, it didn't mean she couldn't sit with him and bathe him in the tub, right? _Wrong! You know you want him, and he's right there waiting for you. Wet, naked Angel, yum._ She berated herself for thinking those things that a time where she couldn't afford to be more aroused then she already was, and slowly, undid her bra, tossing it next to her shirt when she finally got it off. She could feel Angel's gaze on her, and it only made her want to jump his bones quicker. Her pants and underwear were discarded quickly, and before she could stop herself, she was in the tub, soaking in front of him. She took the items back from their spot and scrubbed them together, forming suds on the sponge so she could wash him.

Scooting forward, she sat gently on his legs, where there were little to no markings on him at all, and ran the small sponge over his body. From his neck, she continued lower, trying to ignore his whimpers and whines when she made it to his thighs. She had never really seen him when they had made love the first time, and seeing him in front of her, discolored from not coming and weeping from the tip, she wondered how the hell he fit inside her. He was huge; tall and thick beyond compare. _'Beyond Compare'. Pfft, like you'd ever want to see another mans cock. He's the only one for you, but in your current situation, you better consider becoming a nun!_ It looked painful, and when she looked up at his face, it seem that he _was _in a bit of pain. With the sponge, she ran it lightly over his erection, and his hips bucked up out of the water. She continued to run the sponge over his throbbing cock, watching how the tip appeared and disappeared from underneath the object she used to clean him.

Then the sponge was gone.

Her hand moved over his sensitive flesh, his hips moving in time with her strokes. Her other hand reached and helped the first, wanting him to come. It looked so uncomfortable and she was beginning to feel bad for him. He was bucking and growling all over the place, which lead to the water rippling and splashing over the side of the tub.

"Come on, Angel. Come for me, baby."

She whispered softly, and if just by her words, he spurted his seed into her hand. He looked so much more relaxed and his cock was no longer discolored or hard. He was sated. She just hoped hand-jobs didn't break his 'happiness clause'. Buffy looked down at the cum in her hand, noticing the blood that was mixed in with his seed. She bit her lip softly, tears springing to her eyes. She looked up at him once more, seeing him practically passed out on the other side of the tub. He had a thin line of sweat covering his brow, and it looked as if he would slide down into the water unconscious if she wasn't sitting on him. One tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek, making a soft sound when it hit the water.

"Baby, what'd they do to you?"

She whispered softly as she watched his blood tinted cum wash away once she stuck her hand into the water once again. Without a sound, she finished cleaning his unconscious body, shampooing and conditioning his hair also, then rinsing him off. The bitch would be getting him _out _of the tub.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Buffy caressed Angel's forehead softly, running her fingers over his cheeks, eyes, chin, nose, all of his features just to remember the feeling of him. He had been asleep for more then half an hour, his sleep plagued with nightmares. He had fallen asleep on her bare breast in the bedroom of the mansion. She had gotten him out of the tub and had sat him on the toilet seat with no problem. As she began to dry him off, he had awoken, and she helped him back to the bedroom, where she laid him down while she dried off herself. She had gotten into bed with him and he had snuggled up against her before she could blink. His arms were securely around her naked body and his head was firmly placed on her breast. She didn't mind it at all.

She had moved the blankets so they were covering them and began to run her fingers soothingly through his hair, wanting him to sleep. He did so, but not without nightmares.

Slowly, she moved her head so she could see the clock on the night stand. Four in the morning. Buffy sighed as she felt her eyes begin to droop, knowing she'd never be able to make it to school with only two hours of sleep. She would just skip school and spend the day with Angel. She'd explain it to everyone else tomorrow.


End file.
